


A Dream Come True

by Vi_olet



Series: Dream Come True [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (or not), Bottom Jared, Dark Jared Padalecki, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Jared, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Multiple, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Pregnant Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen, depends how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet/pseuds/Vi_olet
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been dating for a year, and Jared wants to get married. Problem is, Jensen doesn’t, but Jared won’t let that stop him from getting what he wants.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Dream Come True [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Jared

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is in Jared’s POV, the second one is Jensen’s.
> 
> I do not condone the events of this story* or any form of non-con in real life. It’s all fiction, and I do not own the characters, nor am I speculating on their lives. This is outside of my usual niche, so please be gentle. Hate will not be tolerated.
> 
> *The non-con is implied, but not explicitly detailed.

Early on in their relationship, Jared knew Jensen was the one for him. When the pair met, they instantly clicked, and the older man always took care of him. Not to mention he was hot as hell, the heir of his father’s  _ very _ successful business, and the sex was amazing. Since their first date, Jared spent much of his time daydreaming about what their children would look like, imagining an adorable baby with enchanting green eyes. One of those babies who even the grumpiest people swoon over, and who all the baby-food companies want for their commercials.

When their one-year anniversary passed two months ago, Jared began to bring up marriage, and that’s when his perfect vision of him and Jensen… crumbled. Every time he hinted that it was about time Jensen pop the question - because obviously  _ he _ should do it - Jensen would just brush him off. The last time being the night before.

_ The couple were watching TV on the couch, Jared’s head on Jensen’s shoulder, when Jared spoke. “You know, I’m not getting any younger”. _

_ “Jare, you’re only 25. What are you talking about?” Jensen chuckled. _

_ “I mean it, Jensen. We both know we want kids, and if we don’t do anything soon, I might not be able to.” Jared pouted. _

_ “Baby, you’ve still got at least 15 years left, maybe more. I wonder where you get these ideas” Jensen looked over at Jared fondly, pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “Besides, I don’t want our kids to be born out of wedlock.” _

_ Jared tried to mask his frustration in his next words, instead going for seductive. “Why don’t we do something about that, then?” he batted his eyelashes. _

_ “Sweetheart, what’s the rush?” _

_ Ugh. The “rush” was that they both loved each other and were meant to be together. Better sooner than later, right? And if Jared was being honest with himself, maybe a tiny part of him deep down was afraid Jensen would find someone else, someone better — no matter how much Jensen reassured him that Jared’s all he needs. If that were true, why hasn’t he proposed yet? That’s why Jared had to seal the deal. _

_ Jensen decided to redirect the attention to what they were currently supposed to be watching. “Hey, look! They’re about to reveal who the killer is.” And with that, the conversation was over. Just like every other conversation Jared attempted to initiate on the subject. _

With the memory fresh in his mind, Jared looked over at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside him. He brushed a hand over Jensen’s face, taking a moment to stare at him. Jared just didn’t get why Jensen wasn’t “ready” to get married. Couldn’t he see how good they were together?

Their talk from the previous night was the last straw. Jensen wasn’t going to budge, and Jared was tired of waiting for him to come to his senses. Tonight, he would take matters into his own hands.

_ Jensen collapsed on the couch, exhausted after a rough day at work. “Honey, you mind getting me a beer from the fridge?” he asked. _

_ “Of course” Jared smiled at his lover and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a few bottles as he knew Jensen very well, and one wasn’t enough for him. He also knew that Jensen was a traditionalist, and tonight he would use that to his advantage. _

_ As Jared handed Jensen his beer, his partner pulled him onto his lap, not even minding - as usual - that Jared was not a small guy. Just another way he was perfect for Jared. _

_ Jensen let out a pleased hum. “You opened it too, babe? God, what would I do without you?” _

Exactly _ , Jared thought. And once his plan worked, it wouldn’t matter, because Jensen was never leaving his side. He’d make sure of that. _

Jared gave Jensen’s face another quick glance, confirming that the (small, very safe in fact) dose of rohypnol he’d put in his soon-to-be-fiance’s beer was still in effect. Jared realized he liked seeing Jensen like this —  _ at peace _ . Even when asleep, Jensen’s face usually retained its stress lines, but the drug had worked its magic to help him relax. 

_ See how good I am for him? He needs me. I’m doing him a favour. _ With that thought, Jared lowered his hand to palm Jensen through his boxers, smirking when he began to harden almost immediately at Jared’s touch, even unconscious and under the haze of a mild tranquilizer.  _ Only Jared could do that to him. _

By the time Jared decided it was enough, he’d made Jensen orgasm four times, which was pretty impressive considering his state. Jared hadn’t even predicted he’d be able to get it up four times, and had planned for a second dose next week. But now, he was sure he’d milked every drop Jensen had in him. And four times he’d made sure it happened inside him. Jared smiled, his frustration now replaced by excitement as he watched over Jensen with love.  _ They would be a family soon enough. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Five years later _

Jared smiled, eyes still closed, as he woke up to Jensen kissing the back of his neck. “Mmm… good morning to you, too.”

Jensen chuckled. “Just wanted to have some you-and-me time before the little rascals wake up and start demanding attention.”   


“I can get on board with that.” Jared turned around, pulling Jensen’s face into a deep kiss. Just as things started to get heated, said rascals let out their first cry of the day, and Jensen was rising from the bed.

Jared was about to get up too, but Jensen stopped him. “You already do so much for them when I’m at work, let me take this one.”

Jared just smiled gratefully as he lay back down. When he heard Jensen singing to their children in the other room, he sighed happily. Their life was perfect, just as he had dreamed. They had two little angels, and hopefully one on the way. Jensen was the best husband — as Jared knew he would be — always calling him from work to check on him and doting on their children.

After a few minutes, Jared decided to get up and join his family. He stood at the doorway of the nursery watching Jensen, and thanking the heavens his plan had worked five years ago.

_ “I-I’m pregnant.” As Jared uttered those words, he made sure not to break the mask of anxiety and reveal the absolute glee he was feeling inside.  _

_ When Jensen didn’t respond, Jared carefully analyzed his features, but all he could see was a blank expression. It made him want to tear the room apart. Why wasn’t Jensen hugging him… telling him he’ll always be there? _

“I… I think it happened that night when we had a lot to drink, remember?” Of course, Jared hadn’t had anything to drink that night, but he knew Jensen  _ wouldn’t _ remember, thanks to his trusty helper.

_ After a moment, Jensen  _ finally _ reacted. But instead of the warm embrace Jared was expecting, he asked, “Jay, is that why you’ve been bringing up kids so much?” _

_ Jared was starting to get annoyed. Jensen asks too many questions, when he needs to just accept that this is their future. And if he actually paid attention when Jared spoke, he would notice that Jared had been talking about children long before the night in question. _

_ Jared took a deep breath to reign in his anger. Couldn’t let the façade slip. Thinking on the spot, he came up with a reasonable answer. “Yeah… I just wanted to see what you thought before I shared the news.” _

_ This time, Jensen did take him into his arms, to Jared’s inner satisfaction. To cement the “uncertain” vibe he was going for, Jared let out a soft apology. _

_ “What?” Jensen asked.  _ Ugh, he was making Jared repeat himself. This better be worth it.

_ “I said I’m sorry.” Jared repeated through gritted teeth. Though to Jensen, he supposed it probably sounded more shy than mad. “I know I should’ve been more -” _

_ “Don’t you dare apologize. This is on both of us.” Jensen interrupted, and Jared had to bite his lip to stop himself from cheering. “And you know what,” Jensen continued, “I couldn’t be happier.” _

Three days later, Jensen had proposed with a beautiful (expensive) diamond ring, that Jared now wore with pride.

Looking up, he found Jensen lost in thought, and approached him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “What are you thinking about?”  _ He better not be thinking about other guys. _

Jensen jumped, and Jared felt briefly irritated before getting control of himself once more.

“I’m just… thinking how lucky I am to have you. Marrying you was the best decision in my life, Jay. I’m so sorry it took a pregnancy for me to realize it.”

“Mmm… it’s okay.” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s shoulder, preening on the inside.  _ He had Jensen wrapped around his finger, like it should be. Maybe he would ask for a new car later — Jensen always gave in to Jared’s requests so easily _ . But for now, he just said, “I’m the lucky one.”

And Jared knew that was true. Maybe he hadn’t been so honest in the past, but it was for the greater good. He got the life he always wanted, and Jensen was happily settled down. It was a win-win. So what if he just needed a little... encouragement?


	2. Jensen

From the moment he laid eyes on Jared, Jensen knew he had to have him. It felt like a blessing from above when sweet, perfect Jared accepted plain old Jensen’s invitation to dinner (well, plain aside from his father’s billion-dollar company that he was set to inherit).

At first, it wasn’t easy. Jensen’s friends seemed wary of Jared, but in Jensen’s eyes, he could do no wrong. He quickly made it clear that if anyone was to speak a word against Jared, they were no friend of his.

Of course, Jensen understood where they were coming from. The last guy he dated had pushed to get married as soon as they were getting serious, and it turned out he was only after Jensen’s money. The money that technically wasn’t his, yet.

But Jared was different. Jensen was the one courting him, not the other way around. And besides, his mother always told him she could see the love in Jared’s eyes when he looked at Jensen.

The couple’s first anniversary came and went, and Jensen began to realize that nothing in life is perfect, even if Jared came pretty close.

_ They were watching some crime drama on TV, on what Jensen thought was a peaceful night. Until Jared spoke. “You know, I’m not getting any younger”. _

Not this again.  _ “Jare, you’re only 25. What are you talking about?” Jensen chuckled, though he was slightly miffed that Jared wouldn’t let it go. _

_ “I mean it, Jensen. We both know we want kids, and if we don’t do anything soon, I might not be able to.” Jared pouted, and Jensen couldn’t stay mad when Jared’s cute mouth was taunting him. _

_ “Baby, you’ve still got at least 15 years left, maybe more. I wonder where you get these ideas”. Jensen just wanted to kiss Jared - adorable, unreasonable Jared - senseless. “Besides, I don’t want our kids to be born out of wedlock.”  _ That part was true. Jensen had been raised to uphold traditional values.

_ “Why don’t we do something about that, then?” And god, Jared was so hot, it took all of Jensen’s willpower not to give in. _

_ It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t want a future with Jared. It’s just that he wanted to get to a more stable point in his life before doing so. At the moment, he was just a consultant at his father’s company, and he wanted to make sure he could provide for the life of luxury he knew Jared desired. Plus, if he was being honest with himself… he was a bit scared of the idea. Not of marrying Jared, but marriage in general.  _

_ “Sweetheart, what’s the rush?” Jensen decided to redirect the attention to what they were currently supposed to be watching. “Hey, look! They’re about to reveal who the killer is.” And thankfully, the conversation was over. _

_ Jensen had no idea what was in store. _

Jensen collapsed on the couch, especially tired after a rough day at work. “Honey, you mind getting me a beer from the fridge?” he asked.

“Of course” Jared smiled at him and went into the kitchen, coming back with not one but three bottles of beer. And he had opened them, too. 

As Jared gave him his beer, Jensen pulled the younger man onto his lap, not minding Jared’s size. “You opened it too, babe? God, what would I do without you?”

That was the last thing Jensen remembered, aside from hazy snippets of him drinking the beer, falling asleep on the couch, and Jared dragging him to bed.

When Jensen woke up in the morning, he was absolutely spent — in a good way. He wondered what happened last night.

As Jensen entered the kitchen, he found Jared frying eggs and bacon. “Morning,” Jared smiled,  particularly cheerful for some reason (Jensen had learned not to ask). “Just have a seat, breakfast will be ready in a few”. And as Jensen sat down, he seriously wondered how he would survive without Jared. Honestly, he probably couldn’t.

“What happened last night? I feel like my dick ran a marathon” Jensen groaned.

“Nice analogy” Jared grinned. “We just had some drinks. After your beer you decided you wanted to share some wine… and then we had some fun.” Jared winked.

And Jensen had no reason not to believe him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Five years later _

Jensen entered the nursery, lifting the crying infant from its crib and rocking back and forth.

As Jensen soothed their baby, he remembered that fateful day five years ago. Jared had come to him looking like a nervous wreck, and broke the news.

_ “I-I’m pregnant.” _

_ At first, Jensen was too shocked to react. He wasn’t sure how it happened… they always used protection. But he knew he would be there for his family.  _

_ Dumbfounded, a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Jay, is that why you’ve been bringing up kids so much?” _

_ Jared smiled sheepishly. “Yeah… I just wanted to see what you thought before I shared the news.” _

_ Jensen immediately pulled him into a hug. Even if this wasn’t planned, he was overjoyed. He only broke the embrace when he heard Jared mumble under his breath. “What?” _

_ “I said I’m sorry.” Jared repeated softly. “I know I should’ve been more -” _

_ “Don’t you dare apologize. This is on both of us.” It was then that Jensen finally saw it, that he and Jared were meant to be. Tomorrow he would go shopping for rings. “And you know what, I couldn’t be happier.” _

Those words still rang true today.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jensen started as Jared wrapped his arms around him from behind, too lost in memories to notice him approach.

“I’m just… thinking how lucky I am to have you. Marrying you was the best decision in my life, Jay. I’m so sorry it took a pregnancy for me to realize it.”

“Mmm... it’s okay.” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m the lucky one.”

Jensen stayed quiet, but deep down he knew it was him. Everything had worked in his favour. When he told his father they were expecting, he promoted Jensen to a position where he could support his new family. Just last year, he retired, making Jensen the owner.

He thanked God every day for the gifts he was given — Jared and their little family. Looking at it now, he couldn’t say why he hesitated back then. Jared was his one and only, and he would always cherish him and their life together. Til death do them part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive and constructive feedback welcome <3
> 
> Update: There is now an explicit version of this story - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436798

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly suggest to read chapter 2. It’s essentially the same events, but from Jensen’s perspective.


End file.
